Magic will reveal you, Emma (Swan Queen)
by bloggerofthedoctor
Summary: Story about Emma and Regina's life after the curse. Emma has feelings for Regina but just sits at Granny's and try to over drink them. So if Emma doesn't talk her magic will. Let's see where this journey will take us. It's my first story and i'm not english so bare with me. Maybe it's crap but hey, don't we all like to write stuff down. Messages are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1 Broken Inside

I uploaded this chapter all new and better Grammar, thanks to **MayhemPrincess, **Who helped Editing it.

_This heart is yours so take it as you please_

_But if you walk away, remember_

_I need that heart to breathe…_

_Chapter 1: Broken inside._

Snow sometimes wondered how her daughter was doing lately.

They were all living in her apartment now, because Charming and Snow were house searching and spend most of the time arguing about how big the yard should be.

''Well this isn't fairytale land anymore David, people have their own little yard.'' Snow yelled at him.

Emma was depressed all the time, sobbing in her room. Why? No one really knew. Until one day. This is where our story begins.

It was a cold night. Emma was sitting at the bar, where she had spent a lot of time lately, drinking. Jack was her favorite companion when she had a rough day. Ruby knew this so she kept the shots coming up.

The sheriff kept her position after the curse broke; after all she was the savior. How appropriate was the title of Sheriff. She had a lot of paperwork to work on all day, and that usually meant a lot of time to think about her messed up situation. Fairytale town with her mother as fucking Show White!?

That made her head spin a little.

'_At least Henry was happy.' _She thought with a smile. But Regina… Emma felt cold shivers when she thought about the brunette. Her soft brown eyes. Regina was really trying to change and Emma appreciated it a lot.

…Maybe a bit too much.

That's why she really needed that drink, ''Rubes, keep 'em coming. I had a long day.''Emma said with a weird look on her face.

After she left Granny's, Emma decided to go for a walk. It was not like she was really looking forward to all the fluff at home. So she kept walking thinking about everything, but because she was drunk her thoughts kept drifting to one particular thing. The next thing Emma knew, she was suddenly standing on _her_ porch, staring at the big gold 108 on the door.

_Dammit!_ She really needed to work on where her legs took her during her walks. Every time she ended up at the Evil Queen's… err Regina's house.

''Miss Swan? What are you doing on my porch on this hour? It's way past visiting time.''

Emma felt the blood rush through her veins and to her face. "_Uh, I just wanted to see how you are doing. I know it's been hard lately and… if you ever need a friend just call-eerr call.''_

''Emma? What kind of charade are you trying to put on?'' Regina asked. But the blonde had already passed out on her porch.

_'Great.'_ Regina thought. _Another mess to clean up._

She shoved the blonde to her car and drove her to Snow's apartment. Ding dong,

"Regina what- is that Emma? What did you do to her!?" Snow demanded the moment she laid eyes on Emma.

"Nothing. She did it all to herself." Regina said with a smirk on her face. She liked to torture Snow a bit. "She was drunk and came to my house. And then she passed out."

"Oh,well we can take it from here." Snow said, her pale face, grave. Charming and Snow dragged Emma to her bed. She was mumbling about Regina and a lot of weird stuff. So they decided to leave her be.

Emma had intense dreams about a certain brunette, and in her sleep, she felt peace and longing for Regina. So, when she woke up with her hand in her pants and a very wide eyed Snow White next to her bed, she just did not know how to react.

"Are you alright, honey? You were moaning in your sleep and I thought, I thought you needed help, but you kept saying Regina's name all the time." Snow said with an innocent air and a "I-really-don't-know-what's-going-on." look on her face.

Emma knew exactly why she made all that noise in her dream. The Evil Queen liked it when Emma screamed her name.

Her face went pale and she said. "Mom, I need some space, okay? I'm an adult now. So, I'm gonna go take a shower, and leave for work today…I have a lot of paperwork and Leroy-sitting."

Yeah, she needed a shower. '_A very cold shower.' _She thought and grinned a bit to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Heartache

_So this is the new version of Chapter 2 ! :). It's edited by: Mayhemprincess_

_I always try so hard to be her right_

_And all she does is fight the reasons why_

_The future always seemed so bright_

_I don't know why she fears the light;_

Chapter 2: Heartache

On her way to the station, Emma felt her heart burn inside her with all sorts of emotions. When Leroy got himself drunk that morning and walked around acting crazy around town, she almost wanted to shoot his head off with her gun and let out her frustration.

Her new nickname was Sheriff cranky pants.

She didn't mind though. She knew she was not the happiest person right now so she ignored most of it.

Regina on the other hand, almost seemed content with the curse broken and how things were going these days. The people chose her to be mayor because they didn't know how to run a town. She had much more experience. So she had things to do and people to rule, just like the old days. There was something missing though, she felt a big gaping hole in her heart. She tried to fill it with things, but it was always there waiting around the corner.

''Henry hurry up, you need your bag and lunch for school today.'' Regina yelled. Henry stayed over the night because Emma was really loud and Snow didn't want Henry to see his mother that way. And Regina loved him so much, so she immediately agreed.

_'_'I love you Henry. I know everyone assumes I'm evil, but I just want to live here and pay for my sins. Starting by giving you all my love, and the days I get to spend with you will be good days Henry.''Regina was really honest when she said that because she wanted to be loved. She wanted her happy ending here in Storybrooke even though the town was full of people, who hated her for what she'd done.

Suddenly there were bumps on the front door. The Sheriff was loudly complaining and whining about how Henry couldn't stay with the Evil Bitch. The hangover part was probably the reason why Emma made such a big deal about it. Regina let her in and Emma quickly apologized for her behavior because she had a bad morning.

_''Would you like a drink, Sheriff Swan? You look terrible.'' _Regina said with a serious face.

_''If you could give me some Advil for the headache, that'd be even better… please?'' _

Regina almost sprinted to the medical cabinet for some pills for Emma. She did truly look terrible. The two women were left alone in the house after Henry left for school. As he insisted he was old enough to walk alone. So they gave him both a kiss and waved him off to school. Emma felt complete at that moment; it felt like they were a _family. _Her family_. _

She wasn't the only one,as Henry walked to school thinking about how awesome it would be if they were a family together. Smiling and dreaming about it, he immediately thought about a new operation. This one involved happiness and a way to get his two moms together to ''talk.''

With a huge grin he entered the classroom.

Meanwhile. Emma suddenly felt a weird feeling in her stomach like it wanted to say something; well, that was definitely a first. She made her sprint to the bathroom and puked.

''I'm sorry Regina it must be the alcohol let me clean it up.''

_'_'I got this Miss Swan. You can go back to your duties as sheriff.''Regina said, slightly irritated by the mess the Sheriff made. She quickly started to clean it up. Emma couldn't resist watching how Regina bent over to clean the floor. Oh the Mayor had a really nice ass. Emma tried to walk away but it was like her legs were glued to the floor she used all her strength to walk away but accidentally fell over the bucket of warm water the mayor was using for cleaning.

_Dammit nice one Emma! _She thought when she lay on the ground. Regina laughed at the whole thing because she really liked all the weird things the sheriff did this morning. There was also a hint of something else in her eyes,_ desire_ because the sheriff was all wet and clumsy. Emma was embarrassed and wanted to teleport herself to her office, so with a cloud of purple smoke and Emma was suddenly at the station.

''Great! Now I let Regina clean up all the mess I made. I really need to get it together and don't let magic control the things do.'' It was like her body did all these things on purpose in front of Regina. They can make three seasons of awkward out of only this morning, Emma thought with her head down on her desk.

Later that day, she picked up two lunch bags from Granny's; she wanted to make it up to Regina. _Because, you don't poof yourself away when things go nasty_.

"Regina… I thought you'd like to have some lunch''_. _Emma still felt shivers whenever she saw the brunette with her drop dead gorgeous eyes and her fuck me heels. Damn, she always thought the most inappropriate things, but she could hide it really well.

"Well thank you sheriff, I was just going to get some but since you're already here." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

''I actually came here to apologize for my behavior this morning. I really don't know what's going on. My body is just weird. Maybe it's stress, all this fairytale shit really freaks me out sometimes."

_And I have sex dreams of the mayor and want to scream her name while I'm on top of her desk._ She thought quietly to herself. Her face flushed a little.

The mayor thought she was just embarrassed. ''Well I understand Miss Swan, so next time, don't puke and fall over. Do it outside and away from my porch please?'' Regina said while she ate her lunch.

"I will Regina. Well I better go home, I guess. I'm feeling a bit wobbly in the head, so David is going to take my shift this afternoon."

Regina was left at her office with the lunch the sheriff brought her, and her thoughts. She pretended she didn't feel the things Emma felt. It was easy, though there were three people who could use magic in Storybrooke. The dark one, herself and Emma.

_Magic reveals the truth of the heart, when one is too drowned in sorrow. _Cora her mother once gave her a book with that sentence, love is weakness, she used to say. Regina felt what Emma felt and it gave her hope. Hope for the Evil Queen, that someone cared for her. But she was never going to tell that to anyone.

"_Patience…'' _Regina whispered to herself, a tear making its way down her cheek. She would just act normal, until the time was right.

In the meantime at the Charmings.

"David, I really think there is something wrong with our daughter. This morning she was moaning in her bed with her hand in her pants, and she said Regina's name. You don't think—"

Snow couldn't say it; she just didn't want to finish that sentence because she knew her daughter needed to find her true love, but Regina? The Evil Queen, who cursed and killed so many people…, she didn't want to think about it so she decided to put some of her innocence act aside and make a plan for Emma to get laid.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

_Hello everyone! This is chapter 3, this is the preparation for operation Who? That will be chapter 4. That one i will post in 3 or 4 days because i need to start writing it. Life gets in the way today so guess i'll write a bit tonight. And remember this story will be 6 or 7 chapters so there will be a great ending to this story :). Its's Beta'd by Mayhemprincess. :)_

_You always try to hide and cover up the hurt inside_

_But I see through your lies_

_You know I'm what you need and I need you to breathe;_

**Chapter 3 Sleepover**

''Get Emma laid? What the hell!?'' David did not want to know what that meant. ''It means that Emma needs someone to have sex with.'' Snow said with a red face. "We are going to set up a date, and we just need to pick someone from town, who she might like. We call it Operation Who." Snow said with a smirk.

''A date doesn't necessarily mean sex, you know.'' David said a bit worried of his wife's ideas. ''Yeah, but one thing leads to another in this world David!'' She knew that very well after her date with Dr. Whale.

That evening, Emma was on her way to Granny's, the thoughts of all the things she was feeling started to haunt her again. She couldn't believe that her own father threw her in a wardrobe and just left her on the side of the street on planet earth. If her parents had decided to keep her, maybe there would still be a curse and no savior but at least they would've been together. And then there was the whole true love part, her parents told her that she was a product of true love. It kinda made her feel like she was just some bottle of milk in the market, waiting for her new owner. But she needed to find someone, so she pushed the thought of her parents to the back of her mind.

But the only thing Emma's mind kept coming back to was her son, and Regina. Oh, that woman made her feel like she was floating. But Emma was stubborn as usual and decided use alcohol, to bury those feelings.

''The usual Granny, and keep 'em coming.'' Emma said with an irritated voice. ''Where's Rubes tonight?'' Emma wondered. The young waitress wasn't here to hear all Emma's sob stories, and it wasn't all that fun with Granny who thought she was a dumb drunk all the time.

''Ruby is hanging out with your mother Emma.'' Granny said with a look that Emma didn't understand. That sounded really weird, before the curse broke Ruby and Emma were best friends. Always hanging out and stuff. But now the curse is broken, they remember. It was really weird seeing Ruby and her mother together because well it was a mind fuck she was too upset to think about it any longer.

She almost drank a whole bottle of jack and still looked cranky. ''Aren't you too drunk to look so depressed?'' Granny said with a surprised look. Usually by this time the blonde waggled out of Granny's to the streets to end with Regina's house. It wasn't the first time Regina brought Emma home. And it certainly wasn't the last.

''I actually, feel really sober.'' The blonde said with excitement in her voice. "I drank a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and I'm fucking sober HA!"

''Well you're acting a bit drunk now.'' Granny said looking with big eyes at the blonde who was totally creeping her out right now.

''It must be magic, because I'm not drunk and I drank a lot of alcohol.'' Damn! Emma thought because that usually meant trouble. She decided to go for a walk maybe the alcohol just needs to sink in a bit. She walked, and yet again she was at door number 108. She just stood there, frozen. She felt a bit uncomfortable she knew what she was doing. She was really clear in her head, ''Well let's just get on with it.''

She knocked on the door a couple of times before a voice said; ''I'll be right there in a minute, Miss Swan.'' That was unexpected it was like she knew Emma was coming, again.

In the meantime at the Charming's home;

Henry was staying over with David; he liked sleeping in that apartment. But tonight it was really boring. His mom was at Granny's, Regina was working late in her office. Snow had Ruby over for girl's night in. And David had a night shift at the sheriff's office. So guess it was just Henry and his comic's. Until, he decided to eavesdrop the conversation of Snow and Ruby. He walked quietly down two of the stairs, and sat down on one of them just listening to the whole story.

''Ruby, you really need to go on a date with Emma i think- '' Snow almost felt a bit ashamed of asking that to her best friend, but desperate times. ''It'll be good for her, and I think she likes you a lot. So tomorrow night Emma goes to Granny's and then we will set up a nice dinner here, and then we'll call Emma and we lure her home for her date''.

''Well okay, she's hot, I guess so it's a date.'' Ruby said slight with uncertainty because she never thought of Emma in that way, but she liked the idea of a date with sheriff cranky pants. ''You need to put on something sexy okay? Then she can't keep her eyes of you.'' Snow said with her commanding voice.

Henry's jaw dropped almost to the ground, when he heard the two women talk like that. He also heard the whole Emma calling Regina in her sleep story, and he thought about it. He really wanted his moms to be happy together and he knew the Evil Queen could love again.

''Hmm. I'll go tell Regina and then we'll come up with a plan as well.'' Of course, Henry needed to convince his mother about the whole Emma idea, because The Evil Queen would never admit she liked Emma. ''Maybe she'll be honest with me.'' Henry thought. Because Henry noticed how Regina looked at Emma when she thought no one saw it.

Emma was really nervous when she stood on Regina's porch, sober for a change. Regina on the other hand felt that Emma's magic was working really hard to suppress the alcohol.

''Her magic wants Emma to be sober, hmm interesting.'' Regina thought. She had never seen anything like that. Emma's is almost sentient, like it wants to help her.

_''__we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance'_'. The quote sounded in Emma's head, when Regina finally opened the door with a small smile on her face.

''Miss Swan? What do I owe the pleasure of your late visit?'' Regina said almost nicely to Emma.

''Uh…I just, Ii just walked here and I dunno, I guess it's just that I want to say something to you.'' Her legs started to shake and it seemed like she was going to pass out ''again''

Regina quickly thought about how to get her in the car. But, Emma wasn't drunk at all. But Regina felt her magic stirring and flowing in her body like an ocean. ''Emma dear, why don't you come in for a bit so you can sit or something?'' Regina almost seemed a bit concerned about the blonde.

''No, that's ok I can say it right here, Regina I uh- I- Emma's mouth was so dry she started to cough right in front of Regina. ''Great'', Emma was mentally screaming and wanted to run away, but before she could make it for a sprint, Regina offered her water. Well she wanted that because she had a very sore throat.

So she went inside the house and landed herself on one of the chairs in the living room. ''Well damn that went smooth Em.''. She thought to herself with still a tickling feeling in her stomach.

Regina totally loved the way the sheriff looked all messy and embarrassed. So she looked at the tired green eyes and offered the blonde to stay at her guest room. ''I will call Snow to tell her that you're here tonight, because you can't go home like this''. Regina said still with that same concern in her eyes. ''We wouldn't want you to walk home and get yourself killed.'' When Regina said that her evil smirk was back on it's place''.

Emma at first didn't want to stay, but when she had thoughts of leaving she got all dizzy and couldn't stand up. ''Damn magic, damn alcohol, damn whatever.'' Emma repeated in her head. Regina told Emma that she felt the magic, and that it was upset about something. Only Emma herself could fix that she said. ''Great, another problem'' Emma thought while she rolled her eyes with boredom a couple a times. They talked a while about everything, it was really nice they actually spent an evening together without mentally cutting their throats. That's memorable Emma grinned while she was lying in the huge bed in the guest room. She knew she saw something in Regina's eyes this evening, honesty and understanding. ''And damn she looked hot in that tight dress with her cleavage and then those legs, those legs are really-'' snap out of it before you end up yelling her name again in her house. Emma thought about their talks, she knew the Mayor cared and that made her feel like she could handle the world.

The next morning Emma woke up in a very awkward position, fortunately, the door of the bedroom was still closed. Her head was very hazy and she needed to go to the bathroom. So when she walked in the hall with her eyes half closed she bumped against the Mayor who had just a towel on and well because of the bump the towel was laying on the ground. Emma's eyes wandered with uncertainty not knowing what just happened, first to the towel and next to the woman in front of her.

''Fuck'' was all she could say, with eyes as big as a potato she looked at the woman only inches away from her ''naked'' Emma thought she was going to melt. She never felt this way about someone, ''But- Hey! she didn't do that, what the fuck?!'' Her body moved to the woman in front of her to hold her in a steady and tight hug.

''Miss Swan? Are you done with your display of affection while I'm naked?'' Regina said, a bit with a shaky voice. She knew what was going on here, she felt it too her magic and Emma's were attracting each other like magnets. Emma pulled herself away quick because she did not know what was going on, and in a minute her eyes were back on Regina.

''Do you like what you see, Miss Swan?''

''I- I- just way to bathroom'' Emma stuttered. She just wanted to fuck the mayor right on the spot and make love to her for hours. She shook her head really hard and gave Regina her towel back. ''I'm sorry Regina'' Just a bit of a hangover i guess''. That was Emma's excuse for everything related to awkward lately. With a very red head and a clumsy walk she almost flew to the bathroom. Regina on the other hand felt waves of arousal after the whole naked hug charade and needed a shower again, but she got dressed and thought about her feelings for the beautiful blonde, who made her life easier.

After breakfast Emma insisted that she needed to go home, because Henry needed his mother, and she missed hanging out with the kid. So she walked home it was a nice walk, she thought about how much she enjoyed staying with the mayor and just daydreamed a little.

''Moooomm, you're home, feeling a bit better?'' Henry almost choked his mother because he was worried about her. ''Yeah kid, just had a rough night that's all'' Emma said with her normal face. ''Can I go to Regina's after school today? I really want to hang out with her today.'' Henry wanted to discuss the plan with his other mother. And that's where Snow came in.

''Yeah Emma let Henry stay with Regina tonight, and let her bring him also to school tomorrow morning. Because I really want to have some mother- daughter time with you Emma.'' Snow lied a bit because she knew she planned the date tonight.

''Okay, kiddo. Pack your bag you can stay with Regina.'' Yay! Henry was way too excited but Emma had no reason to be suspicious.

The day at work went smooth for Emma; Leroy needed to be alcohol free at least till afternoon if not, it was jail time. He hated jail so he would drink in the evenings only with his friends watching over him. So it was David's problem now, because he worked the evening/night shifts as the deputy. Emma's phone was buzzing at work.

**Emma, honey can you be at home around dinner? Make it short at Granny's tonight okay?**

**XOXO Snow.**

Her mom did kisses and hugs? Ugh, it couldn't get any worse; Emma did get a bit suspicious though. Why did her mother want to spend time with her all of a sudden?


	4. Chapter 4 Operation Who?

Hello y'all! Here's chapter four already!, worked really hard on it, so hope you like it! Chapter 5 is coming up tomorrow or the day after. So excited about it, and that people actually reading it makes me happy :).

There's a part of me that still can't sleep at night

Without you in my side

It's getting harder and harder to breathe

The farther and farther you get from me;

Chapter 4 Operation Who?

Emma was at Granny's after work, because she liked hanging there at the bar. Watching at all the funny townspeople, ''you definitely don't see this everyday'' mumbled Emma while she was watching at the seven dwarfs. Her phone buzzed ''again''

**Honey, are you coming? Dinner's ready and i don't want you to be late for our bonding time okay?**

**XOXO Mom.**

Ugh kisses hugs AND mom?! It gets worse every text. Emma paid for her drinks and was on her way home. She was walking because the town was small, and she liked the fresh air sometimes.

In the meantime at the Mayor's house;

''Mom i'm telling you Emma loves you! Come on you have to believe me, she is meant to save everyone that includes you mom!'' Henry was going to say whatever it took for Regina to believe him. ''Henry i'm the Evil Queen, she is the daughter of Snow White.'' Regina almost sounded disappointed, she knew Emma loved her. She felt it when she was around. When she was close she could feel the warmth. ''But Emma just wasn't ready for this, she is stubborn and it takes time, Henry'' Regina thought about her own words, was she ready for a relationship that would change everything? ''But mom she is going on a date with Ruby tonight, we have to stop it! You must go there with an excuse come on we'll come up with something''. Henry said with excitement. ''Well i am the Evil Queen so ruin a date Snow White planned isn't so bad, let's do this'' Regina said with an evil smirk. ''We'll go there under the pretenses that you miss your mom and that you wanted to hang out with us both, you're ten so that'll work''. Regina said with a smile on her face. ''But first let me tell you a story about us, then you understand why i have such a hard time with it''.

''two months ago when Emma didn't know that i was the Evil Queen before the curse broke, she had feelings for me she confessed, that was before the magic was so strong in her. And before she got so damn stubborn. Sometimes i think it's all too much for her this fairytale thing. Because she's twenty- eight and grew up in a cold reality. She grabbed me that day you were in a coma of that apple turnover. She dragged me into a room in the hospital and asked me ''is it all true?'' I of course whispered yes.'' said Regina with soaked eyes already. ''Emma pushed me almost trough the wall of anger, and then kissed me''. She didn't know what she was doing because she was overwhelmed by emotions and everything. But it felt so real''. Since then she started to push me away''. Regina was crying because she had regrets, of all the thing's she'd done. ''I know i should've done something or said something, but it was so hard. Emma just didn't want to see me anymore. Until recently, her magic is the reason of that i guess. She's hiding her feelings under her cranky pants face all day. But now it wants to surface she's changing because her magic knows she must find her happy ending. She _deserves _it''. Regina felt confidence after sharing the story with Henry. ''Shall we go off then my dear? Let's go to the Charming's'' Regina said while she stepped inside her high fuck me heels.

Emma was searching for her keys for the apartment, she always puts her keys in another pocket. She made a mental note to make a special place for all of her stuff. Sudden the door opened. She heard funny Jazz music, and it was dark inside the apartment. ''hmm weird'' Emma thought while she stepped inside. ''What- Eh-'' Emma stumbled over her own words while she saw Ruby holding the door with a red dress and well it was a very small red dress. ''What is this Rubes? I thought i was going to spend time with my mom, and now you're opening the door for me and there are candles and it's dark. Nooooooooo'' Emma made the connection to all of this. ''It's a fucking date?!'' Why is my mother planning dates for me with her best friend?'' Emma said, a bit surprised of all of this. ''Well gal we are both very attractive, and single so just let's see where this brings us okay? I can make you very happy sheriff cranky pants'' Ruby walked away to show off her ass to Emma. ''All right but JUST food and talk'' Emma said with an alarming look on her face.

Regina and Henry were slowly on their way to the apartment so they had a bit of time to talk together. ''Don't you care that Emma is a woman mom?'' Henry asked with a lot of innocence in his voice. ''I think love is something that just happens, and it doesn't matter with who. It's something beautiful you can experience with a woman and a man, you don't pick who you fall in love with. You have no power over it''. Regina said with a soft look on her face. Henry loved it when his mother looked content, and brave.

At the apartment Emma felt something strange in her belly, it almost felt like butterflies. But not because of Ruby, it was so strange. It was like the feeling got stronger with the minute. ''Emma are you feeling all right?'' Ruby asked with concern, she totally understands Snow now. Emma was creeping her out to. It was like she was on another planet. ''Can i get you a beer?'' Ruby asked hopeful you could fix almost everything with a beer. But she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Emma fell of her chair and lay on the ground. ''great that will be bruises tomorrow'' the sheriff thought while she was scratching herself up. She almost fell again when she heard Ruby say ''Hi Regina what are you doing here? It's not your greatest timing'' Emma laughed a bit at how irritated Ruby sounded. She knew all too well what the brunette was up to. Emma was really glad Regina was close by. And also she was thinking about how awful she was feeling. She almost went pale when she saw how Regina looked. ''Damn she's so sexy'' Emma said out loud. Sudden all the eyes in the room were looking at her with big question marks. Regina felt it though, Emma's magic was stirring and made her do things. Emma didn't like it so she started to curse and asked ''what are you guys doing here i'm on a date and i really want to go to bed soon because i have a long day tomorrow''. Ruby knew the sheriff wasn't interested in her when she saw the look on her face when she stared at Regina. Emma tried to push her feelings down, but the harder she tried the heavier her feelings were coming up. It was very frustrating. ''Mom i just missed you so much and i wanted to hang out together because-''

Henry didn't finish his sentence because he was pressed in a hug the blonde didn't know how fast she wanted to hold her son.

Henry's plan seemed to work out very well. Snow and Charming came home and apologized to Emma, who didn't mind after all she had a good time with Ruby. But she wanted her own opinion on who to date, she told her parents. Henry wanted to stay the night with Regina because he liked it in his old room sometimes (and he wanted to lure Emma back to the house). ''Can we please watch a movie together at home?'' Henry begged to Emma. ''Yeah it will be fun'' Regina said almost convincing. Well Emma couldn't resist, literally couldn't. So they went to Regina's house.

Henry picked out a movie, he decided they should watch ''The Nightmare Before Christmas''. Henry liked that movie, the love story between Jack & Sally, he thought it was very appropriate. Regina had some microwave popcorn, Henry decided he wanted to sit in the middle. So they were sitting on the couch, like a family. Emma held her arm out for Henry to sit right under it. And the movie began...

Jack Skellington: Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it!

It was a touching story and Emma held Regina's hand under the movie. Henry grinned like the Joker in Batman when he saw that.

Jack Skellington: Of course, I've been too close to see! The answer's right in front of me!

''Damn this movie is deep'' Emma thought. ''That kid is so smart'' Regina nodded at Henry with a smile. They saw the look on Emma's face. She looked happy for the first time in months.

Jack Skellington: And I just can't wait until next Halloween/'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream/And by God, I'm really gonna give it all my might!-

The movie ended, it was a great movie. Emma never thought that she would love it the way she did. But it was bedtime for Henry. They decided to put him to bed together. Henry loved every minute of it. The two women reading stories and Emma occasionally made a joke. They both kissed him goodnight and decided to have a glass of wine downstairs. But Emma had other plans.

When they were sitting on the couch Emma suddenly stood up. She threw her boots out on the ground then she lowered her jeans. ''Miss Swan?!'' Emma kissed Regina fiercely before she could finish her sentence. ''Just let me do this okay? I want to tell you something''. Emma said with certainty. So she continued, now she pulled her white tank top over her head. Regina thought the blonde was done. But then she also lowered her

panties. Regina couldn't stop watching at Emma, ''she's so beautiful''. But then Emma also released the clasp of her bra and let it slide gently to the ground. ''Regina i want to tell you something-'' Emma stood there naked in front of Regina in the living room. ''You can tell me anything looking like that dear, you're beautiful'' Regina blushed a little when she said that. ''I'm all yours Regina, without clothes to hide under. Without boots to run away with. Just me and my body who desires your touch, your warmth, your kisses. Regina pulled the sheriff closer for a hard and feverish kiss. She longed for this moment, they _both _did.

The morning after Emma woke up first on the couch. She smiled the brightest smile in years, she saw the small hickey on her shoulder. They had made love for hours on that couch. Clothes scattered everywhere, and Regina was naked beside Emma holding her. Emma was staring at the beautiful women with her olive skin and ''damn she was so good in bed'' Emma thought to herself, when she suddenly heard someone standing at the end of the couch yelling ''Mom! Helloooooo on what planet are you at?!'' Henry was standing there. Looking with an embarrassed face at his two naked moms on the couch. He couldn't hold it in anymore and started to scream yaaaaaay! He was so happy to see his moms together that he forgot how awkward the whole situation was. When Regina woke up she was staring at Emma and Henry both making breakfast for Regina (Emma had already put on some clothes). They ate together and Emma couldn't stop staring at Regina with her beautiful brown eyes. They were happy, maybe this is what love felt like.

Back at the Charming's:

''Emma didn't come home last night, she stayed the night at Regina's. Did you also feel it, the magic of true love. I know i felt it when i first met you, and now we both sense it from our daughter. We both know where our daughter stayed last night''. Snow said with a pale face.


	5. Chapter 5 True Love?

Hello everyone! This is chapter 5, grab your tissue boxes because it's going to be sad. This is a dark place for my story, but remember; When something bad happens, something awesome is waiting around the corner :), so have hope for this story, because i'm working already on chapter 6. Will be here in 2 or 3 days.

Every time you cry

I try to hide it but a piece of me dies

Every time we try

We always end up at each others throats

I can't escape who I am

Chapter 5 True Love?

Emma was very bored today at her work at the sheriff's station. David noticed that she whistled, and she smiled. ''That's a new one'' He thought. The day went by as the doors of the station suddenly opened. Hmm no one came there because they didn't bother to check on the sheriff and the deputy. But Regina came in, ''that's definitely a new one'' David thought as he looked at the brunette who had three lunch bags in her hand. ''Hello sheriff Swan, i thought i'd be so kind to bring the department some lunch today. I ordered both your usuals at Granny's, i hope that will be okay''. Regina always found it very attractive to see Emma in her uniform, and she had a lot of fantasies about it. ''Well David i need to discuss some town matters with the sheriff alone so if you leave us that will be wonderful'' Regina almost commanded David away. ''Wait, did Regina just said wonderful? That's also a new one. Strange day today'' David mumbled to himself when he walked to the patrol car.

''Hey Emma how are you doing today sweetie?'' Regina sounded so soft when she said those words Emma almost melted in her chair. ''Well a lot better now you're here'' Emma said, you could hear the longing in her voice. They shared a kiss that seemed hours but were only a couple of minutes. ''I felt it that you were coming though, it's that whole magic thingy. I feel a lot better when you're close with me. Because when you're further away in your office or at home i feel lost, it's like my magic yells at me the whole day aching in my heart''. ''Well Emma dear, it will get better in time, because we are just getting started'' Regina said with a seductive look. ''Let's discuss some town matters, don't you think the sheriff needs to wear anything while meeting the mayor?''-

David was eating lunch in his car, because he didn't want to get between those two women. They were usually yelling at each other. But he heard all kinds of weird noises from inside. He heard Emma scream Regina's name, and gasping for air. He totally thought his daughter was attacked by the Evil Queen so he ran inside the building. But he saw Emma sitting on the desk naked, with Regina's head between her legs. ''O my God'' was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. Emma quickly grabbed her clothes, but Regina felt a bit amused by David's face. He looked the same for minutes, with his jaw dropped on the floor. ''Well David, i'll be going then. We discussed what we needed to discuss''. Regina was all Mayor- ish because she didn't know what else to do. ''Goodbye Emma, have a great afternoon'' she said a bit sarcastic because she knew how Emma's afternoon would be''. David didn't feel the need to talk about the whole situation, because his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions. But was he happy about this? No, he would talk about it with Snow this evening. The rest of the day went a bit awkward, but they had Leroy in jail so they had their hands full on the drunken dwarf.

That evening Emma went to Regina's with the excuse Henry was there, he didn't mind staying at Regina's anymore because he knew Emma would be there as much as she could.

''Well Snow our daughter was in the office with Regina this morning, between her legs'', David said, he didn't know if it was funny or horrifying. Snow went all hysterical about it, and started to throw with things. It was kinda creepy, so David decided to just leave her alone for a moment. ''David this is not how i thought things were going, it's just bad, so bad. Emma seems so happy and she is falling in love''. Snow didn't know who else to talk to so she just went to see Ruby and told her everything. ''Well that's a juicy story'' Ruby laughed, but stopped immediately when she felt Snow's hand on her face slapping her. ''Why are you making such a big deal about it Snow? Emma loves her and you know that should be enough''. But now the whole town knew about the two because they started to spent all their time together. And a lot of people didn't like the idea of the Evil Queen and their Saviour together.

**1 month later..**

Emma and Regina were one month together tomorrow, they took a leap of faith. Because they were walking hand in hand around town, had family dinners at Granny's. They kissed each other sometimes on the streets. Emma noticed Regina couldn't get used to the judgmental looks of the townspeople. Snow and David were not happy with their daughter's girlfriend. And they didn't hide their disapproval. Because every chance they'd get they would say something rude about Regina. Snow loved her daughter, but she just couldn't handle with the truth. David was ignoring it, he wouldn't talk about it with Emma. They would just talk about football and food when they worked together. But the worst part was that when Emma slept over at Regina's, Regina would sometimes cry at night when she thought Emma was asleep. The next day sheriff Swan made a nice one month anniversary breakfast, Regina loved it when Emma surprised her. Although there was more breakfast on Emma than on her plate. She always made so much effort of the things she'd done for her. Emma's heart was so in love with Regina, that she would do anything for her to make her happy, _anything. _They had a lovely morning together with Henry who jumped on their bed of happiness, the kid was happy these days. But when Emma heard he was bullied at school because of his moms dating, and that it was weird. And that they were dirty dykes, he would get in fights all the time. He was defending his moms always, because he knew better. Emma was proud of the kid because he knew what was right to do. So she wouldn't punish him for any of that behavior. ''Just don't get into a fight kid, try to ignore all the nasty things they're saying. Stand above it''. Emma used to say that all the time, but stood she above it when she punched Leroy in the face a couple of times because he said some nasty things?

''Emma we need to talk'' Regina said with a tremble in her voice, Henry just got back to school so in the afternoon Regina found the courage to talk to Emma. ''I Love You Emma with my whole heart'' Regina said with an honest face. ''But?'' Emma wondered what else she'd got on her mind. She looked so sad.

''If this is what true love is, i don't want to feel it anymore'' She said with tears in her eyes. She knew it would hurt Emma, but her expectations were so different from reality. ''We get mean looks everywhere we go Emma, people judge all the time. They laugh at us, throw things at us. Henry even gets bullied at school because of us together. You finally got your parents back, but half of the time they are ignoring you because you are with me''. She started to cry. ''Come on honey, you don't mean this we're going to fight i'm going to fight for us, i can't live without you. Please don't-'' Emma started to fall apart. It was like her heart broke into a million pieces. She saw Regina's face, she knew Regina meant every word. She just wasn't ready for this relationship, she didn't see what Emma saw. True Love. But how? How would the Evil Queen A.K.A Mayor and most of all my Regina see? See how beautiful it is, and that people talk all the time, ''it will fade my dear, soon something else happens and then they'll leave us be''. ''But Emma i can't, i don't feel it anymore''. ''I just want you to go now''. She said with a grave tone. What? Did Regina just ordered me to g- go? Emma fell hard on the ground, she felt like she was dying right in front of Regina. She passed out of all her sadness. So Regina called her mother Snow to come pick her up. They didn't spoke for days, weeks, and Emma felt cold. Lonely her heart couldn't handle this kind of pain. It was like she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly Emma woke up, her alarm was filling her room with noise. Her head ached and she just wanted to stay in bed all day. Waiting for the day to pass, hide away in her room. Her parents didn't know what to do anymore. The townspeople felt guilty for their behavior when they saw the sheriff's face. So cold, so sad. Then Emma thought about everything what happened when she kissed Regina in that room in the hospital. She remembered Dr. Whale seeing them together. He gave her the rest of the Apple turnover and said ''Take tis with you to remember how evil she is Emma, never let your guard down''. She still had it in her room, it wouldn't rot because of the curse that lay upon it. She wrote a letter to Regina. Because if Regina wouldn't believe they were each other's true love, she would make her believe by putting herself in a sleeping curse. Because she believed it with all of her broken pieces of her heart that they were meant to be.

Henry barged into her room, thank God she saw the kid before she was going to do something that was maybe the stupidest thing she'd ever done. ''Hey kid, can you give this letter to your mother?'' Emma said with tears in her eyes. ''I'm sorry Henry that i haven't been such a great mom the last few weeks. My heart aches and it just takes some time okay?'' Emma kissed Henry on the forehead, and gave him a big hug. The kid was on his way to school and gave the letter to Regina, who was broken inside, but as always just carrying on. But when she read the letter she panicked, and grabbed her coat as fast as she could. She had to stop Emma, but she couldn't just poof herself inside her apartment, Snow would kill her if she did. So she drove as fast as she could.

Emma slowly unwrapped the apple turnover, and took a bite from it.

She fell slowly to the ground. Eyes closed, room of fire. Longing for that kiss from _her _true love. The words spooked trough her head when she was breaking all the traffic rules to get as fast to Emma as she could.

_My dearest Regina, _

_You don't understand true love yet, after all your demons. After all that darkness you've lived in. But i do, i want you to feel it. I want you to be happy with me. So i'll do anything to make you see. Maybe this is not the answer to your question why i do this. But i have to. _

_I love you Regina, i listened to this song while we were apart. _

_How long should I wait before I let you go_

_How long should I decide_

_Whose side should I take when both of us were wrong_

_When we both share the blame_

_Oh but I love you Even still even now, Even though we fell apart_

_Even still even now_

_But I hope we'll meet again_

_Even still even now even though we fell apart _

_even still even now_

_and i hope you'll be ok_

This song is from William Fitzsimmons, a singer who inspires me Regina, i hope you'll listen to this when your heart is broken. Please understand.

In the meantime at the Charming's;

Snow heard a weird noise from Emma's room, like she dropped something on the ground. She decided to check it out. But she saw her little girl on the bed with the apple turnover. ''oh God no, she didn- CHARMING come here now!'' David ran to the room, they saw her lying on the bed. She seemed dead, but they knew it was something worse, the sleeping curse. ''She needs to have a true love's kiss David'' Snow said with a grave tone. We need to call Regina, because that's why she did it. She knows that if Regina kisses her that she understands''. Snow felt waves of regret pour inside her, because she behaved so bad while her daughter was finally happy. She was so sorry. She remembered her mother's words. _''Love means giving chances when there are no more chances left to give, my dear Snow'' _She needed to give Regina a chance, because she was trying so hard.

Hey everyone! Love the reviews of this story, i'm working on chapter 6, but i have also someone who helps me with my grammar. So it may take a bit longer for me to finish it. Maybe next week probably. :)


	6. Chapter 6: True Love's Kiss

Here's chapter six! Hope y'all enjoy it. Already working on chapter 7, will take me a bit longer because life gets in the way :) Edited by: Mayhemprincess

You swept me off my feet

You gave your heart to me...alone

I left you out at sea

I left you there to plea

Please forgive me...

Chapter 6 True Love's Kiss

Magic.

It was something destructive. But it was also something beautiful, something that was so dangerous and amazing at the same time.

The people of Storybrooke were all at one place; the Charming's apartment because they knew. They all knew what Emma did. They all shared a little piece of the guilt, and when they saw Henry's face they just looked away.

Suddenly they saw a car coming up the driveway..

Regina jumped out of the car, when she saw all the townspeople in front of the apartment it was her conformation that something was wrong. She barged in the apartment with a short look, she noticed Henry pacing the kitchen, and Charming looked very concerned at the little boy. But then her eyes wondered off to Emma's room. The room of her lover she missed.

The woman that made her life complete. She regretted what she did that day, she hurt the one person she loved the most, and Emma loved her back she knew that. But what was the reason for her fear, and when did Regina cared about other people and their opinions?

Stupid peasants who judged her all day long. It made her angry, but she understood a little of it. She ruined all of their happy endings back at fairytale land, she was the Evil Queen. So now the people treated her like one. But those days are over now. Regina just wanted to be happy and build a life with her true love.

_But true love, can I feel that again after Daniel? After all the time I spent in the dark? _

Her thoughts wandered for a while, but then she saw Snow running towards her, crying.

'I'm so sorry Regina for everything' Snow said with tears in her eyes. 'My behavior was so childish, and I just wanted my daughter to be happy.'

'But Snow she was happy, we were happy. But people wouldn't stop torturing us, so I didn't know what to do anymore, so I took the easy way out and told her it wouldn't work. That was horrible of me, I know, it's my entire fault this happened.' Regina said with remorse.

'She is in a sleeping curse now Regina, we must wake her up. We both know what will wake her up'. Snow said with a hint of a smile, because she once woke up with a true love's kiss.

'But what if she doesn't wake up? What if I am not the right person for her?' That was always Regina's fear. That she wasn't good enough.

'I saw the way you looked at each other, it will work, Regina' Snow hugged the brunette. It was a bit awkward, but after all these years of darkness, it felt right to be together in the light to bury the hatches and start with peace.

'Let's go see Emma, she is on her bed' Snow nodded to Emma's room.

Emma woke up standing in the middle of a room. First it was dark but then she was surrounded by flames. Flames of the curse she put herself in.

'Well I hope someone will find me' Emma thought while she secured herself from the flames.

She had enough time to think about everything in that room, she understood her mother now. 'A prisoner in your own body, all your regrets, and mistakes follow you around in your head. You think about all the things you want to do different. You are longing for the people you left behind'. Snow always cried when she told Emma about her experience with that curse. Now she understood. She had a lot of things haunting her,

She gave Henry up..

She had always a big attitude, but she just wanted to have loving parents, and start a family.

Was it a good idea that she took that apple turnover? She didn't know, what she did know was that she loved Regina with her whole heart. She wanted Regina to feel what true love felt like. Desperate times desperate measures, she grinned to herself in her nightmare of fire.

Regina's heart broke when she saw the blonde laying on her bed, with the apple turnover on the ground. 'I'm going to crush that Dr. Whale when i find him' Regina thought. She looked at Emma with compassion, and she was going to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her, because she needed forgiveness. She needed the blonde barging in at night with her clumsy boots and her cranky face after a long day at the station.

She leaned towards the blonde and looked at her red lips. She so badly wanted her, she needs her.

Regina kissed Emma ...

Nothing happened.

But Regina was her true love.

Why did nothing happened?

Why?...

They all looked surprised when Emma didn't wake up, isn't Regina her true love?

'I'm going to ask Mr. Gold for some advice Snow. I will do anything to wake her up.' Regina poofed herself away and all that was left in the room was purple smoke.

When she was at the pawn shop Mr. Gold was already waiting for Regina, because he knew what happened. He knew the answer.

'Why… Why didn't the kiss work? I'm her true love, I know it I love her. I need her Gold. You must help me.'

Regina was out of options. She needed her answer from Gold, and she was prepared to give everything, do anything. Because she felt the guilt of her actions, she felt the heartache because she sent Emma away that night. 'I must make thing right, I must'.

'Hello dearie, the time has come that you need to make your sacrifice for true love Regina, after all you've done you don't just get your happy ending'. Rumplestiltskin was very himself as usual, and he smiled because what he was going to tell Regina made him very happy.

'What is it Gold?' Regina asked with a desperate expression on her face.

'All magic comes with a price my dear; the price for this sleeping curse is so much higher because you are her true love. But you used magic so many times, to kill, to curse, to destroy; now you must pay the price for that. You must give up your magic, to have a chance for a pure heart. A heart that can break a sleeping spell with true love's kiss.' Rumple was serious.

What Rumple said made sense to Regina, she craved for power with her dark magic. She always had it, but she worked so hard to live normal and suppress the urges, that she sometimes almost forgot about it.

'I will do it, Rumple. I will give you my magic'. Regina wanted to just get it over with. Her love was waiting for her, her true love she would do anything for.

Rumple grabbed a contract for a deal, and she signed it. 'Well you owe me nothing for this one, because you without magic is enough.' Rumple grinned.

Regina lost her magic, the one thing she thought she couldn't live without, because of her mother. But she could live without it; she smiled after she lost it. It was like a burden was falling of her shoulders.

She was a bit irritated because she used magic to go to the pawn shop, and she was wearing her high heels. So she sprinted with bare feet to the apartment where her future was. She opened the door, and walked to Emma's room. She wanted so badly for Emma to wake up and smile her goofy smile.

She wanted to hear her voice again, to feel her hands holding hers, telling everything will be all right.

So she kissed the blonde...

Suddenly the fires in the room were going out, it was dark. She felt something. Like someone was kissing her, she heard noises and it was like she was waking up from a horrible dream.

Emma kissed back...

They were kissing almost half an hour; Snow quietly peeked after a while, and hugged them together. 'I'm so sorry, I love you both.' Snow said while she was still sobbing.

Regina also apologized a hundred times for her actions; Emma said that everything would be all right. They had a future now.

Finally after an hour they came out of Emma's room. Charming and Henry were happy to see them. They all hugged for a while, and then they started to ask questions...

'How did you save Emma? Because at first the kiss didn't work.' Snow asked Regina with curiosity.

'Well, I went to see Mr. Gold, he is the dark one and he knows a lot about magic, so I got my answer. He told me to give up my magic, because magic is my reason for all the bad things I've done. So I gave it up'. Regina said with a smile on her face.

'You did that for me?! I know how much magic meant to you, can you finally see? See how much true love changes your perspective on your own life?' Emma was happy, she felt loved. She was glad her plan did work out. And Henry was at first a little angry at his mom for doing something that stupid, but he remembered when he took that bite; he also wanted his mom to believe. Guess it was a family trait.

Regina and Emma were back on her bed...

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Regina almost didn't but she said to herself confidence come on, you can do it.

'I want you to move in with me, we've spent enough time apart. I want us to build a life together, and I want to give you the home you deserve, the family you deserve, and all the love in the world you deserve'.

Regina looked at Emma with her beautiful brown eyes. 'Well I can't resist that offer; you're so beautiful I could drown in your eyes. So yes I want to move in with you'. Emma kissed Regina with all the energy she had left.

'Well guess it's time to go home then don't you think sweetie?' Regina was tired, and all she wanted now was her bed and a beautiful blonde in it.

Snow was walking outside of the apartment, talking to the townspeople. She said that they needed to accept Emma and Regina's relationship and to respect it. Because Regina gave up her magic to save Emma and they were each other's true love. It was a story that went on and on in the town for weeks, and slowly the townspeople started to apologize, and they saw it, they saw how much things were changing. How Regina who once was the Evil Queen now was just a woman, who was in love. And who would do anything for her family.

'Finally! Home, aaaah... bed, kitchen food.' Henry spent so much time worrying about his mothers that he didn't eat or sleep. He was glad the three of them were at the Regina's and now also Emma's home.

They decided to order a pizza and watch a movie together, because Henry deserved that. He was the reason they were together after all. He had the guts to say the facts, when everybody else just ran away from it. They loved him so much, their son who was their savior, another Swan family trait.

When they brought Henry to bed, they were also going right after. Because they were tired...

'What a day.' Emma said while she was lying next to Regina on their bed.

'Well dear I would have done this everyday if it would save you.' Regina said that with a tear on her cheek.

Emma started to kiss Regina's cheek, and shoulder.

'Aren't you too tired for this honey?' Regina asked while there escaped a small moan of pleasure, God she missed those kisses.

'Never.' Emma didn't use a lot of words because she started to kiss Regina fiercely. She wanted to make her love happy.

The next day Regina went to work, she hadn't worked for days now. But it was a mess so she didn't have a choice.

Henry needed to go to school, because he'd missed a couple of days...

Emma stayed home, David ordered her to rest at home. He didn't want her to work just yet.

But Emma had other plans. She went to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop...

'Can you show me your collection of engagement rings?' Emma asked with a grin on her face...


	7. Chapter 7: Preperations

Here's the edited version by: Mayhemprincess :). The last chapter already! Hope y'all loved this story as much as i did.

So we lie here in the dark

All the wrong things on fire

In sickness and in health

To be with you, just to be with you

Chapter 7: Preparations

Emma had her engagement ring for weeks now...

It went so well, they lived together and people were starting to accept them. Henry was so happy that they were a family. She didn't want to ruin it by asking Regina to marry her, and her saying no.

She had to though. But damn, she just didn't know how or when...

She was going to do the one thing she could think of.

"Hi mom, I wanted to ask you something." Emma asked while moving nervously around her chair.

"You can ask me anything Emma, you're my daughter." Snow said almost apologizing, because she wanted to be a mother for Emma so badly.

"Well, I want to ask Regina to marry me. But I don't know how."

"You just need to have patience Emma, you'll feel it, when the time is right. And when you feel it, you have the guts to ask it." Snow knew these things; because of her own experiences with true love. And she knew it was the most powerful thing in the world.

Emma knew she had to do it, she had to ask Regina. But how? She was going for her mother's advice, just carry the ring always with her.

_I will feel it when the time is right._ Emma thought with a smile on her face.

It was a Sunday morning...

Regina was still sleeping; Emma was spent almost the whole night awake. She just couldn't sleep.

"You know, Regina it just isn't fair, you're so damn beautiful and I can't ask you the most important question I've wanted to ask for weeks now. It's so frustrating and I want to punch myself in the face sometimes. I love you so much, and I just want to spent the rest of my life with you. But I don't know how to ask you without you going all walls up and hide away mode."

"Will you marry me?"

_Was that so hard Emma? Now you just need to wait for her to wake up and ask the damn question._

It was too late though, she saw the smile on Regina's face.

"Yes, dear I will marry you: I also want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Emma blushed...

"I thought you were asleep, I didn't mean to ask you this way." Emma said apologizing.

"I'm glad you did, because you scared me these last few weeks honey. I thought you didn't like it anymore here, you were so nervous all the time. Now I know why."

Regina kissed Emma passionately...

They were getting married.

A few weeks later, Regina was very busy with the wedding preparations. Emma was helping, but she also had her job as sheriff. Regina was still the mayor but she worked a lot from home so that meant wedding stuff instead of work. It drove Emma crazy because since the proposal it seemed their relationship was all about the wedding. All their conversations were about cakes, decorations, guests. For Emma a wedding wasn't such a big deal and she hadn't any big wedding girly dreams. But Regina had. She wanted it to be perfect, but nothing in life is perfect, Regina always learned that the hard way.

"Emma, I feel like I am planning this wedding alone. Last time I checked a wedding is something two people do together." Regina said sarcastically.

"Honey, I think you should take a break. You're working so hard and it's scaring me a bit." Emma said while taking a sip of her beer.

Regina got so angry; she grabbed the beer bottle and threw it against the wall. Glass shattered and Emma was just sitting there.

"Regina you're not going to push my buttons. I will help you with the wedding stuff, if we're only doing the planning in the weekends." Emma wanted to help but she had her job, and at night she just wanted to spent some quality time with her family.

"All right, you are right. I've been overdoing this. But i just want it to be perfect. Because it's our wedding. We are going to get married."

Regina almost couldn't believe it sometimes. Thirty years ago she enacted the curse, and she was such a different person back then.

"Sometimes it's hard, being all nice and caring all the time Emma." Regina explained. "I was evil and dark and sometimes that side of me just reaches out."

"I don't mind babe, I love you and some dark sides or evil things is not going to scare me away. You know that." Emma said with a smile on her face. "Let's go to bed, I really want to put my energy in other things instead of fighting." Emma said with her seductive look scanning Regina's body with her eyes. "Damn, you look really hot when you're angry."

The next day Emma woke up alone in bed, Regina decided to work today. Emma had a day off. She thought about the past, she remembered when Henry stood on her doorstep. Babbling about a curse she needed to fix.

"I don't think you're ready." He said while he was holding his precious book. But was she ready now? It seemed like yesterday that she was questioning Henry about the curse with an all right this is a bunch of crap face. The first time she saw Regina with her beautiful grey dress, she fell in love. The apple cider question was hilarious if you think about it. She'll always loves Henry because he left his book in her car. That was the reason she went back to the house with Regina and Henry.

Now she lived there, soon to be wife of Regina Mills. She felt so blessed, because her life was lonely in the past.

"Emma, Emma Dear? Where's your head at?" Regina almost yelled because Emma was on another planet.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the first time we met." Emma said with a smile on her face. Henry is our little savior.

"I brought us some lunch." Regina said while throwing a pillow on Emma who was still in bed.

"Wha- Have I slept that long?" Emma never overslept. Guess she was tired of last night. She smiled to herself, last night. That was hot.

After lunch, Emma decided to work on her vows. She wanted beautiful mind blowing words on her piece of paper. Because they were her vows to Regina, the women she loved with all of her heart. But writing was not Emma's strong side so she wanted to take the whole afternoon to work on it.

_My love,_

_I will always be there for you._

"Come on Emma you can do way better than that, think". Vows were hard to write because they needed to be perfect.

_My love,_

_We are going to marry in a few seconds._

_And I still don't have the words to express, how you make me feel. _

_I wish I was better with words, but I know even if I was a poet the right words wouldn't come to me. Sometimes even 'I love you' is not enough to explain the intensity, the power of the feelings you generate in me. _

_You are the air that I breathe; I can't live without your presence in my life._

_I will do anything in my power to worthy of your love; I promise that I will:_

_Love _

_Protect _

_Care_

_and_

_Listen to you_

_I will fight for you_

_Because, you are worth everything, my dearest._

_I will always be honest to you._

_No matter what happened in the past, or what will happen in the future..._

_I will always love you._

_These are my vows to you._

Regina was thinking while she was working in her office...

_I'm going to marry in a week; I hope everything will be all right._

_I hope Emma is not scared to marry to the former Evil Queen. What if she's having second thoughts? Come on Regina she loves you. You need to let go of fear of rejection. I can have my happy ending with Emma._

The mayor smiled a short smile, and went back to her paper work. She also needed to write her vows. But what kind of vows do you write to someone who saved your life? Guess that's something to work on. She grabbed a small piece of paper, and started to write the words down she felt in her heart.

_My dearest Emma, _

_Fear has been a constant companion to me for a long time._

_Darkness has consumed my heart for so many years._

_Pain of loss and grief tortured my soul._

_Demons from the past followed me every day._

_But then you came, and you became my savior._

_You love me for all that I am, the good and the bad._

_And I will always love you Emma, you've healed my broken heart and made it stronger than ever. You retuned hope to my soul. Something I had thought forever lost._

_I swear that I will defend you when you're hurt._

_Stand by your side when you're alone._

_Take care of you and Henry every day of the rest of my life._

_I will build up a life with you, my true love._

_I will do anything to give you the happiness, you deserve._

_These are my vows to you._

"All right. I did it; now let's go home to my beautiful family". Regina almost raced home with her black Mercedes. She just couldn't wait to kiss her beautiful bride to be. And to spend time with their son Henry.

"Hello beautiful." Regina almost melted when Emma called her that. Every kiss felt like their first, and they loved each other so much. Sometimes Regina could feel Emma's magic connection. Their bond was so strong.

"So seven days my lovely bride to be." Emma said with a smirk on her face. Oh she knew Regina was nervous and scared. Because things have never been easy for either of them. "Don't you worry my love, I'm not going anywhere."

With these words Regina almost let a tear go. But was it sadness? No, she was happy, and she felt like she could take on the world with the beautiful blonde by her side. Because they were unbreakable.

**The day before their wedding...**

They were nervous, Very nervous. Emma stayed at her mother's because she loved the wedding traditions. So Regina stayed home with Henry.

The day went very slow, last preparations. But they thought of each other, and they almost couldn't wait to say I do.

That evening Snow went to her daughter's bedroom...

"Hi Emma, can I come in?" The blonde nodded.

"Oh dear, you are going to get married tomorrow. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you were alone or in a bad foster family. I just wanted us to be a family and to take care of my little Emma, but you're all grown up now. So the only thing I can do is give you this." Snow grabbed the tiara, "This is a family piece back from fairytale land, I want you to wear this on you wedding day. I also wore it when i married your father". Snow was sobbing because that's what parents do when they know it's time to let go.

"Thank you mom, and I will come by the apartment a lot. Because, we have some catching up to do." Emma said with a genuine smile on her face.

Snow felt relieved. Her daughter still wanted to be with her, while she had every right to be angry with her mother. She chose not to.

"Well it's time to sleep now mom, tomorrow's big day. Don't want to yawn instead of saying I do." Emma grinned, when she thought about her day. She had a big smile on her face.

Snow knew that it was good. They were going to be good together. And now she had the chance to have a connection with Regina, the bond she always wanted with the beautiful brunette who saved her when she was a little girl.

Regina was going to bed, when she heard a little knock on her door.

"Mom, can I come in?" Henry asked almost a little bit afraid his mother would be angry because he wasn't sleeping.

"Of course Henry." Regina said with a soft voice.

"Well you're going to marry tomorrow so then Emma will be in your very big bed, and I was wondering..."

"Of course Henry." Regina knew what Henry meant. He would always sit on the bed, and then his mom grabbed a pile of comics. They would read Wolverine and X- Men stories for hours. And then until Henry fell asleep. Then Regina would bring him to his room, so that he had a good night's sleep. He loved that, waking up the next morning knowing that his mom brought him to his bed, and tucked him in. It was their thing. And he knew that this probably wasn't the last time. But he wanted to do this one more time before the three of them were going to be a family.

When Regina did the whole bedtime ritual. She thought about it.

She had thought of her past, and she never really thought that there would be a happy ending for her; she lived in the darkness for so long. But Emma taught her to see again. To see what was right in front of her. A beautiful family. With hope and love for a bright future.

**Tomorrow was going to be the rest of their lives together.**


End file.
